


Slap

by aunt_zelda



Category: The Magnus Archives (Podcast)
Genre: Breathplay, Choking, Collars, Face Slapping, Kneeling, Multi, Scratching, Threesome - F/F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-09
Updated: 2020-11-09
Packaged: 2021-03-08 17:05:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 549
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27470149
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aunt_zelda/pseuds/aunt_zelda
Summary: “I’m not sure about this,” Melanie says, before Jon’s due to arrive.“You’re going to love it.” Georgie assures her. “Just trust me.”
Relationships: Georgie Barker/Melanie King/Jonathan "Jon" Sims | The Archivist
Comments: 4
Kudos: 46
Collections: Femdom Exchange 2020





	Slap

**Author's Note:**

  * For [DryDreams](https://archiveofourown.org/users/DryDreams/gifts).



> I'm very intrigued by this pairing, so I wanted to write you a treat fic.

“I’m not sure about this,” Melanie says, before Jon’s due to arrive. 

“You’re going to love it.” Georgie assures her. “Just trust me.”

Melanie does trust Georgie. More than she trusts herself on the bad days. 

So Melanie sits and waits and watches as Georgie opens her door to her ex-boyfriend for a threesome with her current girlfriend. 

It would be so much easier if Jon were crass about it. This is supposedly every man’s fantasy, a threesome with two femme women, right? But Jon isn’t like that. He keeps his eyes downcast and his hands to himself and waits for them to tell him what to do. 

Georgie stands on tiptoe and buckles a collar around his neck. It’s leather and thick and has a pretty pattern embossed on it. Melanie feels a surge of jealousy and squashes it down. She isn’t being left out: tonight is about all three of them. 

Still … 

“Get on your knees.” Melanie says it on impulse. She ought to have started with something less overt, but she panicked, and besides, why not start with something big and showy?

Jon drops like a marionette with cut strings. 

Melanie’s breath catches in her throat. 

Georgie raises her eyebrows. ‘I told you so’ is so clearly on his lips, but she doesn’t speak them aloud. 

“Look at me.” Melanie orders, feeling more confident.

Jon looks up, wide brown eyes and full lips firmly shut. He’s beautiful. 

Melanie slaps him.

Georgie gasps behind her but Melanie ignores that for now, focuses entirely on Jon. 

“I said look at me!” Melanie snaps.

Jon obeys. 

Melanie backhands him this time, harder, and Jon’s whole head snaps to the side. 

“Melanie!” Georgie hisses.

Melanie crouches down and slides her thumb along Jon’s lower lip. “Open up.”

Jon obeys, glancing at Georgie briefly as he does so.

“Don’t look at her, look at me.” Melanie slides two fingers into Jon’s mouth. “Fuck, how much could you take?” she slides another finger in, thrusting slightly, and hears Jon make a pretty gagging noise. 

Georgie has joined them on the floor now. She places her hands on Jon’s shoulders and then starts to encircle his neck with her hands. Locking eyes with Melanie, she clamps down hard.

Jon shudders between them, spluttering for breath. His fingers grasp at nothing. 

Melanie watches in rapt fascination. 

With some maneuvering, Georgie tips them over so Melanie is on her back and Jon is pinned between them, Georgie’s hands still firmly at Jon’s throat just below the collar. Jon clenches his thighs around Melanie’s leg, riding her knee as he shudders more this time, eyelids fluttering and hands pressed against the floor. Melanie shifts her knee, feels how wet Jon is even through his pants, and smirks. 

Jon nearly passes out and collapses over Melanie. Georgie turns Jon over onto his back and gets her fingers under the waistband of his pants, probing with familiarity. Melanie trails her nails along Jon’s cheek and the red mark around his throat. 

Too hoarse to beg, Jon comes a few moments later, twitching and gasping. 

“Give him a minute, then we’ll ride him ragged,” Georgie advises, sitting up and reaching over to poke at Melanie’s arm. “You good?”

“Yeah,” Melanie smiles down at the whimpering Jon. “Yeah, I’m good.”


End file.
